Some type of cylinder device which generates a brake pressure according to the amount of manipulation of a brake manipulator includes a base body, a piston, an elastic member, and a reservoir. A cylinder bore and a reservoir union port are formed in the base body, the piston is inserted in the cylinder bore, the elastic member is arranged between the bottom surface of the cylinder bore and the piston, and the reservoir has a fluid feeding portion inserted into the reservoir union port. In such a cylinder device, a rod-like limiting member is arranged to project into the cylinder bore such that the backward motion of the piston is limited by abutting of the piston on the limiting member. (See, for example, Patent Literature 1.)